


Luz de luna |Wolfstar|

by Just_DustNBones



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_DustNBones/pseuds/Just_DustNBones
Summary: Remus Lupin sabe que está roto, que hay pedazos que se pierden y nunca vuelven a él dejando un vacío, hasta que llega Sirius Black y coloca cada pieza en su lugar junto con una promesa de no irse, de permanecer juntos tal y como quiere el destino.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 1





	Luz de luna |Wolfstar|

En ocasiones, los días posteriores a la luna llena son delicados y requieren toda la atención posible para una pronto recuperación y volver a ser el de antes, alguien a quien se puede considerar _"normal"_ hasta que se conoce la condición que lo aqueja y la que Remus afirma se trata de una maldición, es llevar a sus espaldas un peso que nunca pidió, estar quebrado y hecho pedazos en el suelo y cada vez que se recompone, olvida piezas que pronto desaparecen volviendo su ser en uno incompleto, vacío y hueco.

Ingresa a casa, arrastrando sus pies por la entrada principal, nuevas heridas en el rostro que sabe se convertirán en cicatrices que se unirán con las que ha acumulado conforme los años. Con el poco de energía que posee, se las arregla para acabar en la habitación que lo recibe con las puertas abiertas y el último rastro de fuerza se va cuando cae sobre el mullido colchón y el olor a suavizante de las sábanas inunda sus fosas nasales y sirve para conciliar el sueño.

Sueña que alcanza la felicidad, puede sentirla deslizarse por sus dedos, recorrer la extensión de su extremidad hasta alojarse en el corazón y después, inundar con un calor inexplicable cada fibra de su ser. Siente a su lobo interior calmarse cual niño al que cantan una canción de cuna. Bajo la luz de la luna llena que antes lo maldecía, ahora le susurra en el oído y tararea una suave melodía. Se aferra tanto a su deseo, al anhelo de conseguir tranquilidad que al despertar varias horas después, la realidad cae como un balde de agua helada porque ahí en esas cuatro paredes no hay nadie más que él. No existe alguien para recibirlo, solo la oscuridad que lo invita a descansar otra vez a causa del dolor en sus músculos que todavía no cesa y Remus obedece dejándose llevar por la pesadez de sus ojos y el cansancio que va más allá de lo físico.

La segunda vez que despierta no sabe con exactitud que hora es, pero afuera oye el sonido inconfundible de una motocicleta y breves minutos después, los toques en la puerta. Consigue fuerzas de donde sea, aparta las sábanas, porta sus zapatos y sin molestarse por atar los cordones, camina hasta la entrada dispuesto a abrir y acabar de una vez por todas con el asunto que perturba su soledad, sin embargo, nada podía haberlo preparado para ser testigo de la escena que presencia; Sirius está delante suyo, una sonrisa digna de fotografía, vistiendo ropa muggle que consta de una camisa con los primeros botones abiertos que revelan parte de los tatuajes que lleva en el torso, una chaqueta negra con más cierres de los necesarios, pantalones de mezclilla desgastados y botas militares, el largo cabello hecho un moño deja ver las perforaciones en ambas orejas y Remus distingue el arete redondo color rojo que pertenecía a Lily en la época de Hogwarts y el cual Siris pidió prestado una vez olvidando regresarlo después. Una corriente de aire cala en sus huesos provocando un temblor en Remus, Sirius realiza una mueca.

—¿Me invitarás a pasar?

No puede hacer más que asentir y ceder el paso porque se trata de Sirius y con él nunca existieron puntos intermedios. Era todo o nada incluso ahora que llevan meses sin verse uno al otro, sin coincidir porque Lupin optó por vivir alejado para no provocar desastres debido a su licantropía, no puede decirle que no, no a él.

Sirius apenas da una mirada alrededor, no realiza comentarios y en silencio se dirige a la sala donde se sienta sobre el viejo sofá y exhala un suspiro de agotamiento.

—Te encontré al fin.

—¿Por qué viniste? —cuestiona una vez que está a su lado. Permanece de pie, sus manos apretando la tela del jersey que viste a la par que observa a Black inspeccionar uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta para obtener un cigarro que deja posado sobre sus labios. El encendedor baila entre los dedos de su diestra con una agilidad enigmática, no prende el cigarro, lo deja ahí, descansando en su boca y rozando la lengua que se asoma traviesa por un lado, casi como dando una invitación. Traga saliva apartando su mirada de la escena y oye la risa del otro hombre porque sabe que lo ha atrapado en plena inspección—. ¿Por qué viniste? —repite esperando obtener una respuesta más allá de una risa.

—Ayer fue luna llena. —No agrega más, como si no bastara una explicación detallada, tan solo una oración que en realidad, no ayuda a la situación—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, estoy bien. Puedes irte si eso es todo.

—Moony.

Vuelve a verlo ante la mención del apodo que murió en la época escolar, este es dicho con un cariño del que recuerda, con una suavidad que nadie nunca imaginó vendría de Sirius Black. Retrocede por acto reflejo casi tropezando con los cordones que no ató. Sirius está cerca suyo ya sin el cigarro, pero tan próximo que bastaría estirar un brazo para sentirlo bajo su toque.

—Luces cansado

—Siempre lo estoy.

—¿Has dormido bien o es una de esas veces que son necesarias más horas de descanso?

—Debes irte.

—Tú y yo sabemos que no sucederá. —Él reduce la distancia hasta convertirla en casi nula. Sus dedos atrapan el brazo ajeno de una manera suave, sube parte de la prenda revelando piel que porta cicatrices, lunares y unas cuantas pecas que solo se notan si son vistas con detenimiento. Traza cada línea producto de la luna viendo con satisfacción la piel erizada por su tacto. Es imposible no plasmar una sonrisa por ello, gesto que aumenta al oír el bufido de Lupin—. Te estuve buscando —revela, sus manos ascendiendo hasta posarse sobre los hombros para luego viajar hasta la clavícula marcada y expuesta. No se detiene, va al mentón, las mejillas delineando tanto como puede cada cicatriz e ignorando las nuevas que sabe duelen como el infierno.

Sus miradas se conectan, gris contra miel, una buscando una señal que le diga _"adelante, soy todo tuyo"_ y la otra todavía con dudas. El espacio se corta aún más, respiraciones se mezclan hasta que no se diferencia cual pertenece a quien. Sirius susurra el nombre ajeno, su diestra atrapando la mano de Remus entrelazando los dedos con los suyos que encajan a la perfección como piezas de un rompecabezas que está completo al fin. Presiona sus labios contra la frente del licántropo depositando dos besos, uno seguido del otro, todavía con manos juntas, lleva la unión a su pecho, ahí donde está su corazón, posa la palma que le pertenece a Remus sobre su torso y la suya termina encima, dando leves apretones que aseguran que los latidos acelerados son de verdad y que son por el amor que siente. Remus apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Sirius encorvándose un poco en el proceso, cierra los ojos y suspira, lo siguiente que siente son pasos llevándolo a la habitación en donde es acostado y cubierto por las sábanas.

—Estaré vigilando.

* * *

Cuando Remus despierta al día siguiente lo hace con la presencia de un perro negro durmiendo en el lado izquierdo de la cama, acurrucado entre sábanas y una de las almohadas donde tiene posado su hocico. Sabiendo de quien se trata, brinda caricias en el lomo del animal que consigue despertar y dejar atrás su apariencia animaga para traer de regreso al hombre. Sirius sonríe a modo de saludo sintiendo la mano de Remus sobre su abdomen justo encima del ombligo.

—Buenos días.

Black se apresura a sentarse, lo más próximo al otro hombre que ya no hace nada por alejarse a último momento. Tactos se unen otra vez en busca de la calidez que emana la piel y ahora si se atreve a capturar los labios entreabiertos de Lupin entre los suyos. No hay objeciones, sin quejas de por medio que interrumpan el momento que lleva anhelando desde hace mucho, quizá desde que dejaron la escuela porque olvidar lo que sucedió en pasillos oscuros y desolados de Hogwarts, en la sala común de Gryffindor cuando todos los estudiantes se iban o en la habitación que era solo para ellos cuando James tenía alguna cita con Lily y Peter iba a ver un partido de Quidditch, era imposible.

Era inútil querer mandar al olvido los ojos comprensivos de Remus, los mismos que se veían color miel bajo el brillo del sol y se ponían más pequeños cuando sonreía tan amplio que mostraba sus dientes, o su actitud tan parsimoniosa como si estuviera enfrascado en sus propios pensamientos y no en lo que sucedía alrededor hasta sus silencios eran dignos de admirar. Sirius está seguro que ni el mejor de los _"obliviate"_ podrá deshacer los recuerdos porque a Remus no lo lleva en la mente, sino en el corazón.

Besa la comisura de los labios y el principio de una cicatriz aún rojiza por ser tan reciente. Ordena mechones de cabello castaño dejando que estos se deslicen entre sus dedos.

—Voy a preparar chocolate caliente, Moony.

—Te acompaño, Padfoot.

Y sonríe como no lo ha hecho antes, se siente feliz de haber encontrado a Remus, de besarlo y sentir su piel. Promete internamente que no volverán a separarse.

* * *

Están acostados sobre la cama, manos alzadas con dirección al techo y unidas. La ventana está abierta y por ella se filtra la luz de luna que cae directo a su rostro. Remus gruñe, casi de manera animal, su intención es levantarse y cerrar las cortinas, pero Sirius lo detiene con un leve tirón en el brazo.

—¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo maravilloso que te ves a la luna de la luna?

—Muy gracioso. Deja que… —No puede completar su oración por unos labios que se presionan contra los suyos mandando al olvido sus palabras.

—Lo digo en serio.

Suspira, da una mirada hacia la ventana donde el satélite brilla en el firmamento nocturno repleto de estrellas, le parece que esta emite un resplandor incluso más potente que en las noches de luna llena.

—Allá arriba la estrella Sirius y la luna siempre se hacen compañía tal y como nosotros.

—La estrella más brillante.

—Temo que en eso te hago competencia, Moony.

Teniendo a los astros y la luna como testigos, Remus comprende que tiene la tranquilidad que anheló, la felicidad que envía una corriente de electricidad que comienza desde la unión de su mano con Sirius y recorre toda la extensión de su cuerpo hasta llenar su corazón. Y piensa que quizá todo este tiempo su luz de luna estaba esperando a la estrella más brillante para hacerle compañía porque ambos están destinados a estar juntos en el mismo cielo para poder brillar con intensidad.  
  



End file.
